


Somewhere Only We Know

by literallydone



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: AKA: it may contain grammar/spelling errors as well as a bad plot, Fluff and Angst, M/M, hello I'm back again with another late-night fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallydone/pseuds/literallydone
Summary: Donghun knows that he should just move on and find a girlfriend, someone besides Yoochan. He knows, but he can't stop loving him.





	Somewhere Only We Know

The cracking of dead leaves underneath Donghun’s feet is calming, but eerie at the same time. He remembers when he walked in this exact same spot, except the trees were a gradient of yellows and reds, rays of sunshine hitting different parts of him as he moved through the forest, which was occupied by animals at that time. Now there isn’t a squirrel in sight, neither does he hear the rhythmic tapping of the woodpeckers. The forest feels empty, but he knows that there will come a time where the forest will be alive again. There always is, even though he doesn’t see it now.

“Found you!” The excited voice startles him; he wasn’t expecting his presence that soon. Two arms wrap around him and pull him back until he’s flat against Yoochan’s body, his head resting on Donghun’s right shoulder. It’s always his right shoulder.

“I thought we would meet at the usual place?” He leans his head against Yoochan’s, who kisses him lightly on the cheek. He smiles, affection deeply welcomed right now.

“We would, but I maybe left a potential date close to the bridge so I’m afraid that we’ll get caught if we stay there.”

“That’s a bummer, I would’ve liked to sit there with you.” About the date Donghun has nothing to say; they’ve talked about it plenty of times before and he doesn’t want to ruin the little time they have by talking about family problems.

“Luckily we still have the park to go to!” Yoochan says with a cheerful voice, standing in front of Donghun so that he’s finally able to look at him. The bright smile is nowhere to be found and he finds Yoochan staring intensely at him. Captivated by the almost cloudy gaze, he can’t do anything except look back. Just in time to see the eyes move down for a small second. Slowly, he moves his hand up and strokes one of his cheeks, which are pink from the cold breeze hitting them even in the woods. He closes his eyes and slowly moves forward until he can feel a pair of lips on his own. Even though the last time he saw him was over four months ago, he still remembers exactly what both of them like: soft and slow. Yoochan smiles lightly.

“You didn’t change.” A smile forms on Donghun’s lips as well. It’s contagious.

“Of course not. Unlike you who somehow got taller,” he jokes, although he pities himself for being shorter than Yoochan.

“I did?” he asks with a bewildered voice, his lips curving up and his eyes becoming small from the praise.

“A little bit, yeah,” Donghun pecks him on the lips, “but still not enough to make that hard for me.”

“Well, I’m glad. It would’ve been a disaster if you couldn’t do that anymore, would it?”

“Totally.” He takes Yoochan’s hands in his and they both almost automatically start to walk to the playground.

“So how’s your love life?” Yoochan asks once they’re on a circular swing, one that fits multiple people. With legs intertwined and fingers still interlocked they look up at the sky, not bothered to use the swing for its true purpose. “You’re funny,” Donghun says sarcastically.

“No, really, tell me about it.” Oh, right. Their deal. “I haven’t found anyone yet.” _Do you want me to?_ But of course Donghun doesn’t have the balls to say it. Or better yet, they’ve had this conversation before and they both gave the same answers as now. They’re not going anywhere with this.

“Yoochan,”

“We still have four more years to go, anything can happen.” Donghun knows that he should move on. In four years he’s close to hitting the thirties and by then his mother and father would probably want him to have kids, but he can’t help the way he feels and right now he’s nowhere near thinking of leaving Yoochan.

“Let’s just not think about it,” he tells Yoochan. He’s too worn out to continue worrying, so instead he lays on his side and holds Yoochan close to him. He buries his face in his chest and although everything feels cold, he’d rather sleep each night here than to leave Yoochan again. Of course real life isn’t that kind to them.

“I need to go soon,” Yoochan warns.

“Can we see each other soon?” he asks. He asks it each time, and it’s always the same answer he receives.

“Not in a while . . .” _Ah_. There it is again, the sentence that breaks his heart into little bits and pieces. By now he’s stood up, ready to leave, only waiting for one last thing. Donghun stands up as well.

“Yoochan, I-” _love you_. He can’t say that.

“I’ll miss you.” There’s so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to do but the time’s already up and now they won’t see each other for God knows how long. It’s aggravating, it really is.

They give each other one last kiss, one last hug. It’s their unspoken ritual with no words involved. Donghun swallows the lump in his throat, swinging Yoochan’s hands back and forth as a distraction. No tears, they’d agreed upon that.

“I’ll miss you, too.” With that, Yoochan lets go of his hands and turns his back to him, slowly walking away. Only after he couldn't see him anymore did Donghun leave, even more devastated than before.


End file.
